1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to a method for fabricating a thin film transistor.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical thin film transistor includes a channel region, a source region, and a drain region formed at two opposite ends of the channel region. Generally, the source region and the drain region are formed by highly doping impurities from an upper surface of the channel region. However, the doping process is complicated and may need to be proceeded in an ion implanting apparatus, which may increase the cost of the thin film transistor.
What is needed, therefore, is a method for fabricating a thin film transistor to overcome the above described disadvantages.